Broken-Beating Hearts
by TurquoiseWolfTreasury
Summary: Cat and Robbie just shared a romantic kiss together before Cat rode away on her pink bike. And now it's been five days and no one's seen or heard from Cat, but Robbie's taking it very hard, because he still had feelings for her. Being the mischievous but loving boy he is, Robbie sets out to find Cat!


**I really like the idea of Cat and Robbie being together, since Cat is the only one who **_**actually **_**appreciates Robbie. Anyways, after watching that Victorious episode that's the 7th one in the 4th season, Cat and Robbie just shared a romantic kiss! But one thing doesn't add up, in the episode after it (Robbie Sells Rex), the two just act natural and Robbie gives Rex to Francis and Cat makes hot-durgers- blah, blah, blah, yak, yak, yak! **

**Well. What **_**did **_**happen with Cat after she ran away? That's what I wondered and that's why I wrote **_**this**_**! But WARNING- This is very depressing and emotional, but slightly funny! **

***Some of this was also inspired by Taylor Swift's hit song, **_**Red**_**.***

_*Flashback*_

"Can I tell you a secret?" Asked Robbie, smiling lovingly at Cat. "Sure!" Cat squeaked, pressing her ear to Robbie's mouth. Before Robbie said a word, he used his finger to drag Cat's chin to his face as he chuckled. Next thing they knew, Cat and Robbie had _kissed_! Letting go slowly, Cat stared into Robbie's eyes, as if to say "I love you!" But instead, she gasped in a shocked manner, looking away from Robbie. "No!" Cat yapped quickly, climbing off the seat she and Robbie had been sitting on and bolted off. Under a nearby shed, Cat mounted her childish-looking pink bicycle and peddled off, dodging the massive crowd as well as she could. "_Outta the waaaaaayyyy!_" She cried. Robbie stared off into where Cat disappeared, and lay his hand in his palm while slouching, confused beyond belief.

_*End of Flashback* _

It's been three days since Robbie and Cat kissed _and_ since anyone at Hollywood Arts had heard from, let alone _seen _Cat. It is almost like she disappeared off the face of the planet. Some students had noticed Cat riding off on her bike, but most were definitely not very close to Cat... all except Robbie. But Robbie was not like most people, he was deeply concerned for her. Their love that night at the Cow-Wow was faster than the wind and passionate as sin, but then ended so suddenly. And Robbie was feeling very anxious for Cat and he was still awfully confused. Every night, Robbie had a dream that a monster trapped Cat in a cage and wouldn't let her back out! But Robbie was not like most people, he was deeply concerned for her. This was very confusing for him, and he wanted to know what was happening... _RIGHT NOW! _

Sunday passed and for the rest of the week, Cat had faked that her stomach was hurting really bad, and so her mom and dad had kept her home from school. Cat's mentally ill younger brother, Clifford was meanwhile trying to light a light bulb... using a potato. Thursday night, Cat was sitting in her chair by the window, looking out in the city and... wondering about Robbie. Was he okay? And everyone else... made fun of Robbie often, sometimes even _bullying _him. Calling him gay, or a dork, and calling him not-a-real-boy, nor a girl! The way Cat's and Robbie's '_friends_' treated Robbie, Cat really didn't like what they stood for. How they treated Robbie, and how they made him feel. Cat didn't enjoy doing what they did, she always would prefer to have a little more depth and variety in her life. Cat love- _really liked_ Robbie. She did apologize for not going to the Cow-Wow with Robbie in the first place, after all, he was Cat's best friend. But after kissing Robbie, Cat felt awkward and embarrassed, she didn't want to express her _real _feelings to Robbie. Which is why she ran off. _And _why she hadn't gone to school in the last five days. But Cat thought that moving on from that- that _kiss_ and Robbie and Cat's friendship was _impossible_. If the two dated, would Robbie flirt with Cat and embarrass her in public? Probably. Would Cat want to dance with Robbie in a storm in her best dress? _YES_. But she just didn't, and thought she probably never _would_ be able to tell Robbie how she felt and how she wanted to be treated by him.

At the very same time, Robbie was wondering about Cat too, thinking about marrying Cat someday, but that'd probably never happen. He was laying down on his bed that was not even big enough to sit down or to stretch out in. There was bright golden light coming from the top of the ceiling, hurting Robbie's brown, almost tear-filled eyes. Robbie then had his face buried in his hands as he cried out into them. His stomach felt like it was in his throat as his heart was being slowly torn apart with each and every day that he was with Cat, especially the _kiss_. "Oh Cat." He started to sob, "I love you so much. How I wish I could be at your side _right now _and we could live a life together forever. And I want you back _right now _as we could share eternal happiness as we make the struggle through this world as one, but that day will never come as you'll probably be gone, or at least try to avoid me forever." Poor Robbie began to cry even harder, soaking his face and hands with the deeply depressed tears that rolled out of his saddened brown eyes. Robbie that night cried himself to sleep as he yearned for a life to be filled with happiness and joy with Cat, but instead he was dealt with a life filled with sadness, depression, and hopelessness.

Friday morning, Cat still thought about her and Robbie together one day, but she didn't want to show her face to Robbie. Cat's mom, Mrs. Valentine, or; Lilly Valentine strolled over to her clearly depressed daughter. "Oh, what's wrong, Darling?" She asked, worriedly. "Nothing. I'm _fine_! Cat snapped back. "Now, now. You haven't been at school with your friends for almost the _whole week_!" Lilly explained. Cat started to cry, but just a little bit. "Well, yeah, but... I told you, my stomach is sore!" She yipped, obviously lying. "Caterina Valentine, don't lie. I am your mother. Please, now, you've got to be honest." Lilly said.

"Okay. I'll tell you! You know that friend of mine Robbie?..."

"Oh! Now I see what's going on. Have you been having some issues at school, Darling?"

"...Well,... Yes. A- a _boy _one."

Lilly looked at Cat with a sorry expression clouded in her eyes. "You're going to _have _to be ready to go back to school. And act as you normally would. Even around this boy."

And eventually, Lilly talked Cat into going to school. But as soon as she set foot into the place, she made a beeline straight for the janitor's closet. She just sat there in the corner, in the dark. She didn't want to look at anyone, and she hoped no-one would find her, _ever_, until she could sneak back out, on her own. She then started to quietly weep into her hands, her mascara dripping, and acting exactly how Robbie did the night before. Cat lay down, curled up, sobbing, depressed and motionless, thinking about her many memories with Robbie. And she did the for six more hours, purposely missing out on her classes.

At the end of the school day, Robbie just _felt _Cat was around and wanted her more than ever. Suddenly, he was finally able to pick up a strong whiff of Cat's rose-scented perfume and was able to find the janitor's closet she was in. He started to strolled quietly, slowly and carefully inside where he could hear the distant sobs of Cat as he worked his way closer to her.

In-between sobs, Cat was able to hear foot-steps and breathing sounds towards the entrance of the closet. She somehow knew it was Robbie and she did not want to see him. Seeing him, but not being able to express her true feelings to him was like torture. Cat tried her very best to drown out the sounds of Robbie approaching but they were still very loud and clear as the small, humid closet could make any sounds clearer, 'till these sounds of Robbie was ringing in her ears. Robbie was finally able to see Cat laid down with her face in her hands, still crying. He approached her with a concerned look and said, "Cat, please. Just tell me what is bothering you." "What's the use? We'd be awkward together." said Cat as her voice was muffled because her face was resting in her hands.

"Cat look at me. Come on, tell me. I want to make you feel better." said Robbie clearly showing that he is concerned.

Robbie looked down and just decided to start instead: "Cat, ever since we were kids I have always felt different around you, different from all the other students at Hollywood Arts. You always made me feel warm and happy when you were next to me. I enjoyed every moment I was with you, no matter how good or bad. Whenever you were gone, I felt empty and lonely. I wanted to be with you all the time, but Saturday night, you didn't seem to approve at all. You ran away from me after I kissed my favourite girl. I wasn't sure what you were doing or where you were going. I don't care about what anyone else thinks, all I care about is you. But,... Why was I so afraid to lose you when you're not even mine?" Robbie took a second to catch his breath and built up the courage and he finally said, "Cat, what I am trying to say is, I love you. I always have." Cat finally picked her head up out of her hands with black mascara drooled from her eyes and down her cheeks. She looked up lovingly at Robbie and took a deep breath and wiping away her tears. "Robbie, that was the sweetest and most kind thing anyone has ever said to me. And in most ways, I feel very similar towards you." said Cat but after saying that her smile began to fade and slowly her head started to sink back into her hands. "But you and I are like best friends. And I think-" Cat began to sob again as she knew she was about to break Robbie's heart, "But if... you were... different, you know I would choose you." Cat was not able to hold back any tears as they flowed like two tiny rivers down her face, " I'm super sorry, Robbie. I think I'll be embarrassed to be with you."

Robbie's face which was once full of excitement and hope was now shattered. He was sad and emotionless. Without saying a word, Robbie got up and began to walk very slowly out of the closet. He didn't even once look back at Cat who just sat there again, feeling very sad and depressed again.

Robbie was just walking away from Cat; he was unable to look at her. He knew that every time he would see her, he would be filled with joy and happiness knowing it would be broken once reality would sink in. Bad memories started to flow through Robbie's head, which hurt _so bad_, that it gave him a migraine.

*_Flashbacks_*

"I was thinking... maybe... ya know... you might wanna go to the prome with me?" Robbie asked Cat shyly. "Oh, Robbie! I'd love to go to the prome with you!" Cat replied. Robbie's face was filled with excitement. "...But another boy already asked me." Cat finally finished. "Thanks for asking me though." "Thanks for... responding." a heart-broken Robbie said, hoping he wouldn't cry.

"It means that you don't take criticism very well." Robbie admitted. Cat was very offended by this. "Why don't you just kick me in the face?!" She screamed.

"If you didn't wanna go to the prome with me, you coulda just said so!" Robbie explained angrily to Cat, when he was talking to Cat _at _the prome. "It's not that I didn't wanna go-!" Cat whined, but Robbie was already cutting her off. "-You didn't have to make up lies about some fake football player named 'Tugg' who has a spinning hat and a jacket that caught on fire!" Robbie spat. "Goodnight." "I'm not lying! _Robbie_! I-" "I said goodnight." Robbie sadly walked away, not believing that his one and only crush would lie to him.

"You wouldn't even _try_ to _help _me!" Cat spat at Robbie. Robbie was shocked! "I'm sorry! I _did _try-" Robbie said politely _and _gently. "Robbie!" Cat barked angrily, slapping him in the arm.

"Caterina Valentine! I will not just sit here and listen to you talk badly about yourself!" Robbie declared to Cat. He tried to tell her how beautiful she was. "You're adorable!" He continued. Robbie also tried to refer to himself. "Any guy would be as lucky as _cheese _to go out with you!" Cat smiled... sort of. "Thanks, Robbie! But... You don't know how a guy _really _thinks."

*_End of Flashback_*

Robbie's head hurt so bad, he started to get dizzy like he was about to faint. It's like he was hypnotised and paralysed by Cat somehow. "Well, I got what I was looking for, an answer. She doesn't want to be with me nor will she ever."

Cat had crawled out of the closet and started to walk home, hoping no-one else would see her. As she walked, she thought about the things Robbie had said. "Wow, he must of really loved and cared for me. I hope is he going to be able to hold up." thought Cat sadly, as she continued her walk. After a couple minutes she began to think, "How am _I_ going to hold up? This was probably the only chance I had at true love." Cat was starting to feel bad as she began to think about her response to Robbie. After a couple more minutes Cat had halted, then it all hit her in the head like a hammer Jade had thrown. "Oh god, what have I done?" said Cat as she suddenly took off running back towards that closet.

Cat was desperate to see Robbie again. She had finally found her true feelings for him and she wanted to see his sad and tortured soul be filled with happiness, excitement and life once again. She decided to love Robbie for who he is, not what anyone else thought. And if Cat was the only one who actually respected Robbie, then so be it. She searched high and low all over the school for him (as students saw her, but they couldn't really care less), but had no luck. After about 10 minutes of searching she was able to smell his 'male make-up' deodorant. Cat was overflowing with joy, perkiness and excitement as she could picture how he would react to her declaration of love to him. She squealed happily, as she ran to him. Her heart was racing and her mind was being overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions as she chased down this weird smell which was becoming stronger and stronger. She began to sprint at full speed as tears poured down her face. This was going to be the best day of her life and surely many more will follow once their two lives become one. She saw him, and pounced onto Robbie and as the two was on the ground, Robbie's eyes were once again filled with tears as he prepared himself for the worst. But Cat comforted him, "Hey there, Robbie. Everything is gonna to be alright. I'm right here by your side. Nothing can tear us apart now." She then found Robbie hand and held onto it. "And I told you any girl would be as lucky as cheese to go out with you!" Cat copied romantically. Robbie struggled to turn his head around and looked at Cat right into her brownish-gold eyes and said, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Cat's heart started to fill with warmth and happiness as she replied, "Well, I believe Robbie might've said that once or twice..." The two both giggled at the obvious but funny joke. Robbie slowly laid his head back down on the ground, but still he was looking up at her and he said weakly, "Cat,... I love you." The tears flowing down Cat's face now doubled as she struggled to maintain her breathing. Cat tried her best to sound normal but the sobs still found a way out as she struggled to say, "Robbie,... I... love you too. And... I've been very wrong ever since. I'll love you for who you are, no matter what anyone else thinks." Both their hearts rose to their full heights that very moment. Robbie began to smile as he laid his head back down on the ground, never losing that heart-warming smile. Cat completely broke and cried as loud as she possibly could into Robbie's soft and warm fur dark hair. "Hey," Robbie started, "We should make out sometime!" He said randomly. Cat pulled herself even closer to his body and continued to cry. But these,... were tears of joy,... pure, eternal joy.

Later, the two were at Robbie's house, and it was very late as Cat and Robbie lay together at the balcony beneath the starry, romantic, beautiful night sky. The two were officially a couple, now. An adorable one, too! Robbie started to explain something to Cat. "I have been thinking about us. You make me so happy and I never want to leave you." Cat looked up to Robbie and added. "Likewise. And, who knows, maybe one day after quite a few dates, we could get married and become husband and wife!" said Cat as she proposed her plan. And Robbie added more! "And then after that, we could start a family!" Both Robbie and Cat turned towards each other and wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly. After hugging for a minute, Robbie began to look deep into Cat's brown-gold eyes and leaned in and started to kiss her. Cat happily started to kiss back and both of them began to deeply kiss each other. This was _more _than the kiss that Saturday night. "I told you we should make out sometime!" Cat _again _copied, pointing out the (un-)obvious. "Did you say that? I thought _I _said that!" Robbie smiled, looking playfully at Cat. And Robbie also questioned, "Tomorrow night Nozu's open. I was wondering if you..." She was _obviously _asking Cat out. But Cat already cut him off. "Of course, handsome. I'll do _anything _with you!" Did Cat just call Robbie a flirty nickname?! Robbie _loved _where this was going! He gave Cat one, back. "Thanks, gorgeous." Cat began to blush and sighed, "Oh, Robbie! You're so sweet!" as she leaned closer into him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you." She said sweetly and softly. Robbie started to become tired and gave Cat a weak smile and replied quietly, happier than ever, "I love you, too." The two teenagers laid down with each other as they rested. The two of them cuddled together and watched the still starred sky and fell into a deep rest in each other's arms.

**So, there you have it! I know, it was extremely sad and depressing, but it gets **_**waaaaaayyyy **_**happier! But seriously, Cat's really the only one who properly respects Robbie. Those two kids are **_**meant **_**for each other! And, you see, true love can change your life forever. And you need to chase them to the end of the earth and let nothing stop you.** **Don't hide your feelings from the one you think is your true love. **

**So, ya got two teenage kids: A ditzy red-head and a dorky bloke, they kiss, they fall in love but can't express their feelings, they eventually do and then become a couple. Regular love story, right? Wrong! This is Cat and Robbie we're talking about here! It's not regular. It never has been. And I don't think it ever will be. **


End file.
